1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for pressing a covering onto a printing-unit cylinder of a rotary press with the aid of at least one pressure roller which can be set against the printing-unit cylinder by means of an operating cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,792 shows pressure rollers which are arranged along a forme cylinder on a carrier and can be set against a flexible printing forme which is situated on the forme cylinder by means of pneumatic operating cylinders. The pressure spaces of the operating cylinders are fed with compressed air via hoses.
In this apparatus, it is disadvantageous that the expenditure and space requirement for the routing of the hose lines rises with an increasing number of operating cylinders.